


The Affair

by SGLAB



Series: Getting To Know You [16]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Modern Era, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGLAB/pseuds/SGLAB
Summary: What will happen between Aramis and Anne when the Musketeers are on security detail for Louis and Anne one weekend?
Relationships: Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Aramis | René d'Herblay
Series: Getting To Know You [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/684500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

The Affair

Chapter 1

They had been assigned protection detail for Mayor Louis Bourbon and his wife Anne the last couple of months. The Musketeers, as they had been dubbed, were getting a little tired of it.

Aramis, Porthos and their new member d’Artagnan did not care to be cooped up doing guard duty when there were crimes to be solved. Athos kept to his own council on the subject. And Constance, also a new member, too had been silent on her thoughts.

It was Friday afternoon and they were preparing to spend the weekend at an upscale hotel where Louis was speaking to a crowd of his constituents. It was campaign season for the mayoral election, but it seemed to be campaign season all the time with Louis.

The five teammates met at the precinct sorting out who was driving and riding with whom.

“Con, you alright?” Aramis stood next to his friend who was sitting at her desk, her head being propped up by her hand leaning over the desk.

“Fine,” she said.

Aramis raised an eyebrow at her. She looked pale with dark circles under her eyes.

“Maybe you should stay home for this one,” he suggested.

“No.” She sat up straight and for a moment Aramis was sure she was going to be sick. But nothing happened and she stayed up straight and even stood managing not to falter.

TM

Aramis and Athos headed for the hotel while the other three went to pick up the mayor and his wife. They wanted to do one last check of the hotel before Louis and his wife arrived.

They were nearly finished with their final check when Athos’ phone rang. He answered it in quick short and clipped sentences. “They’re here. Aramis, go down and greet them and bring them to their rooms.”

Aramis tugged at his tie feeling strangled, but resigned to the fact he would be wearing this dark grey suit for the rest of the weekend.

When he arrived at the lobby he found his teammates and their charges for the weekend standing together awkwardly. Aramis winced; feeling sympathy for his friends. They were all wearing similar grey suits. Constance had on nearly the same, white blouse with dark grey jacket and trousers, minus the tie.

Louis’ suit was a lighter grey with a light blue silk tie. It looked like it cost more than Aramis made in a year. Anne was wearing a white skirt that reached just below her knees, and a silk aqua colored blouse under a white blazer. It was simple yet sophisticated. Although she came from money, Anne was very humble in the way she presented herself, a trait Aramis suspected Louis didn’t appreciate in his wife.

“Monsieur, Madame, if you’ll follow me; I’ll take you to your rooms,” Aramis said.

TM

Aramis entered his room in the hotel. Athos and d’Artagnan had the night shift. He, Porthos and Constance would be on duty in the morning during the rally. There were a few more officers who had arrived later in the day to keep watch during the rally as well.

Treville had intended to join them over the weekend, but he was stuck in some meetings. He promised to try to get there before the weekend was out.

“You know you were giving her the stare,” Porthos said from his bed. The two were sharing a room.

Aramis looked over his shoulder as he took off his jacket and tie. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Porthos hrumphed. “She’s the wife of the bloody mayor.”

“I’m well aware of that,” Aramis said before entering the bathroom.

Several minutes later Aramis stepped out of the bathroom noticing Porthos was under the covers and his eyes were closed. He was ashamed to admit, but he was hoping Porthos would be asleep when he was done in the bathroom.

“You’re lucky France doesn’t execute her citizens for who they have affairs with anymore.”

Aramis nearly jumped out of his skin, he hadn’t expected to hear from Porthos. Scrubbing his hand through his hair, he sighed noticing his friend still had his eyes closed. Assuming Porthos was finished berating him Aramis climbed into his own bed to try and get some sleep.

TM

Aramis wandered the back of the stage where Louis would be speaking. Porthos and Constance were out front as the crowd piled in.

Madame Bourbon stood alone in the back clutching her handbag looking lost to Aramis. “Madame, is everything alright?”

She smiled. “I’m fine, Monsieur. I’m just not comfortable with all this attention. Louis loves the limelight.”

Aramis nodded. “Well, if there’s anything I can do for you, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Thank you,” she said.

“Anne!” Louis bellowed for her attention before she could say anything more. “I need your help with my bloody tie.”

She smiled awkwardly at Aramis and shrugged. “Duty calls.”

Aramis offered a tight smile biting his tongue. He hated men like Louis Bourbon. His father, while not exactly like Louis, certainly knew plenty of men like him while Aramis was forced to live with his father as a teenager.

TM

After the rally the Bourbons were taken back to their rooms. An hour later Aramis was wandering again, this time in the lobby.

“Monsieur.”

Aramis started in surprise when Madame Bourbon suddenly appeared. “Madame, shouldn’t you be in your room?”

“I’m feeling rather cooped up.” Her cheeks reddened slightly.

Aramis smiled. “I can truly sympathize, Madame.”

“Would you mind escorting me around the grounds?” She asked and he noticed the coat draped over her right arm.

Aramis took a deep breath blowing it out heavily. “Maybe you should ask Det. Dubois?” He asked.

“I would, but I was not sure she was feeling well. I noticed shortly after the rally she looked a bit pale. I don’t want to get her into trouble.”

Aramis gave her a reassuring smile while wondering how Constance was doing. He knew she hadn’t looked well yesterday. She was always trying to prove herself when none of them felt she had anything to prove. She was on the team for a reason, she earned it.

“No need to worry, Det. Dubois is not in any trouble. I’ll see what I can do if you’ll excuse me for a moment.”

Anne nodded and Aramis walked across the lobby pulling out his radio. “Athos, Madame Bourbon wants to take a walk around the grounds.”

“Alright,” Athos’ response was slightly broken through the radio. “Have Brujon shadow you and don’t be too long; it will be dark in a couple of hours. By the way, it looks like Constance and d’Artagnan have come down with the flu. They’ll be staying in Constance’s room for the rest of the weekend.” Part of the stipulation for d’Artagnan and Constance participating in this job for the weekend was for them to be in separate rooms. So d’Artagnan had been sharing a room with Athos.

Well, that was not good news. “Roger that,” Aramis said clipping his radio to his belt buckle. “Madame, if you still wish to take that walk, I am happy to come with you. I’ll keep enough distance as to not disturb you.”

“I can assure you, your presence will not disturb me, Monsieur,” Anne said.

“Officer Brujon will be following as well, further away,” he said as they walked outside.

TM

Aramis walked behind Madame Bourbon for a while. He couldn’t help watching her appreciate everything around her.

“Autumn is such a beautiful season, don’t you think Monsieur?” She asked looking over her shoulder.

“Yes, Madame. The leaves are quite beautiful this time of year. My maman loved this time of year,” he said.

“Oh?” Anne turned around to look at Aramis. She continued walking backwards. “Mama preferred spring.”

Aramis was suddenly walking next to Anne. She turned so she was facing the same direction he was. She took a step forward and felt herself teetering to her right when her heal got stuck in a small hole in the ground.

Aramis’ quick reflexes stopped her from falling over completely. “Are you alright, Madame?”

“Fine,” she was slightly breathless.

“Maybe we should go back in,” he said.

“Yes, of course.” She followed him back inside the hotel after Aramis had dismissed Brujon.

They hadn’t been inside the lobby for more than a minute when something pierced the window they stood in front of. Aramis pushed her down and behind a pillar. “Madame, are you alright?”

“Yes, fine,” her voice was shaking.

Aramis pulled out his radio. “Shots fired,” he nearly shouted as a handful of guests and employees of the hotel ran for cover.

“On our way,” Athos responded

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Athos appeared in the lobby minutes later. Keeping away from the windows, he moved next to Aramis and Anne. “Are you alright, Madame?” He asked.

“I’m fine,” she said, but they could tell she was putting up a front.

“Where’s Porthos?” Aramis asked.

“Watching the mayor,” Athos said. “Have there been any more shots?”

“No,” Aramis said.

“Brujon and Claremont are checking outside,” Athos said.

“Monsieur, this is highly irregular.” It was the hotel manager crouched behind the end of the check in counter.

Aramis and Athos exchanged eye rolls. Athos took a deep calming breath before speaking to the manager dishing out his best bs lines, sounding just as snobbish and aristocratic as the manager.

“I’m impressed,” Anne said as the manager scurried off somewhere safer.

Athos shrugged. He had no interest in using the fact he was from a long line of aristocrats, but needs must.

Before anything more could be said another shot came through another window. Anne flinched curling herself into as tight a ball as she could manage.

“Get Madame Bourbon back into her rooms,” Athos said. “And keep away from the windows.”

“What are you going to do?” Aramis asked.

“Check in with Brujon and Clarmont,” Athos said.

“Watch yourself,” Aramis said receiving a sharp nod from Athos. “Madame?” Aramis offered her his hand. “Keep low.”

They made it to the elevator. As the doors closed on them to take them to her rooms, Anne pulled her coat closer around herself.

Aramis walked into her rooms first checking everything. He closed the blinds on the windows and turned to Madame Bourbon. “Is there anything I can do for you?” He asked. It was a weak question. What she needed was for this not to be happening.

“Monsieur, would you stay?” She asked.

“I’ll just be outside the door,” he said.

“No.” She shook her head. “I mean in here.”

Aramis debated for a moment. “Of course,” he finally said.

“If you don’t mind, I think I’m going to change out of these clothes,” she said.

He didn’t say anything watching her enter the bedroom.

When Anne came out of the bedroom some minutes later she wore blue silk pajamas. She had a towel in one hand and was scrubbing her hair dry.

Aramis clasped his hands in front of him from where he sat on the couch. She sat down next to him leaving a few inches between them. Combing her hand through damp hair she clutched onto the towel tightly with her other hand.

“We will do everything to keep you and your husband safe,” Aramis said.

She sighed looking at him as if embarrassed. “You must think me ridiculous marrying Louis. As if it’s not the twenty-first century.”

Aramis shrugged. It was true, he didn’t understand. But he was not prepared to judge her either. His cellphone rang just then.

“Porthos, how’s everything?”

“Bloody annoying,” Porthos said.

Aramis smiled. He could just imagine what Porthos was dealing with having to guard Louis.

“The man’s barely concerned about his own wife.”

Aramis pinched the bridge of his nose. He decided to fill Porthos in on what was happening.

“Careful, Aramis,” Porthos said in a low voice. “You think it’s a good idea being alone with her?”

“Porthos,” Aramis said.

“Fine,” Porthos said.

They spoke for a few more minutes before hanging up. “Sorry about that?” Aramis said.

“I take it Louis’ making more friends.”

Aramis laughed. “Yeah, he and Porthos are real bosom buddies.”

“So, Monsieur,” she said.

“Aramis,” he said. At her confusion he continued. “Please call me Aramis.”

“Aramis, an unusual name,” she said.

“I got it from my mum.”

TM

They had been talking for nearly an hour when there was a knock on the door. “Go to your bedroom,” he said. “Keep away from the windows.”

She nodded moving quickly to her room. Aramis pulled out his gun and carefully opened the door. He sighed with relief when it was Athos.

“How is everything?” Aramis asked.

“Quiet,” Athos said. “We found where the shooter was coming from. He was long gone. How’s everything here?”

“Same,” Aramis said. “She’s frightened, but she has great strength.”

Another shot came through a window. Aramis and Athos ducked behind furniture. The door to the bedroom opened with Anne standing in the doorway.

“Madame, please return to the bedroom,” Athos said.

“How do you know he won’t shoot through the bedroom window?” She dropped to her knees and crawling to the others. “It’s the second floor,” she said.

“We found where the shooter was. I’m afraid his location gives him a good vantage point for the ground floor and second floor,” Athos said.

“What now?” Aramis asked.

“We need to get the Bourbons out of here without making them more of a target.”

Aramis looked between Athos and Madame Bourbon and wondered how they were going to accomplish that.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after my recent fic Neighbors, a prequel to my Getting To Know You series.


End file.
